Forever My Whole
by MistyxKisame
Summary: All Sasuke has ever wanted was to be with the love of his life, but its difficult seeing as his true love is a criminal. Contains mpreg, yaoi, rape, and straight. Starts from the end of Naruto to Naruto Shippuden. KisaSasu, NaruSaku, slight KisaIta, OrochiSasu, KabuSasu, and JuugSuig.


Listen up readers and listen up good…KisaSasu is my favorite pairing and is in this story. If you like/love NaruSasu, SasuKarin, or any other pairings with Sasuke Uchiha, this story may not be for you, though this story will include other pairings you may enjoy (not NaruHina though). Uh…the first half will be in Naruto (part 1, but around the end) and then shippuden.

WARNING: This story contains yaoi, crack pairings,**_ inner Sakura craziness_**, pervy content, multiple flashbacks, and daydreaming (you know, the daydreams that involve your crush and you…you know what I'm talking about).

* * *

"…and that's why this paint brush is attached to my head." The blonde ninja said proudly.

Sakura groaned and face palmed while Sasuke was looking off to the side. They were supposed to be waiting on their sensei, but as always he was late….as usual. He sighed as Sakura was trying to rip the brush out of Naruto's hair. Sasuke's thoughts wondered off to his boyfriend, causing his mind to wonder off.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"Oh come on, Kisame-san." Sasuke kissed said shark on the nose. "I'm so horny for you, Kissy-koi! I want to feel your cock in my tight little hole..."_**

**_"Ugh…" Kisame was trying not to fuck the ninja's brains out as he looked down at the slutty maid outift Sasuke had on. "Sasuke, you know we can't do anything out here…"_**

**_"Come on. It's not that bad, Kissy-kun." purred Sasuke. "Nobody will catch us…we're so deep in the woods. Nobody will notice us…IF we're quiet…"_**

**_ "Fine." Kisame ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Did you at least bring some lub? I'm not taking you dry yet."_**

**_"Duh." Sasuke pulled some lubricate out of nowhere. _**

**_Kisame was a bit surprised that Sasuke had managed to pull it out of nowhere, but did not question his lover's tactics, especially when dealing with a lover with those famous eyes. "Which way do you wanna do this? On the ground or standing up?"_**

**_"On the ground…" Sasuke blushed. "Nobody will see us that way…"_**

**_Kisame pulled the young Uchiha for a kiss, which the raven accepted with hesitation. Within seconds, he was only in his boxers and laying on top of his boyfriend's cloak while Kisame kissed his stomach and pinched his nipples in that sexy way that he liked._**

**_"Oh Kisamee…touch meee…" Sasuke rubbed his crotch. "I'm so horny…take me already!"_**

**_"Hold on a minute, Sasuke-koi…and be quiet! Someone might hear us." Kisame warned as he sat up and looked around._**

**_"I can't help it!" Sasuke sat down in Kisame's lap. "You turn me on SO badly."_**

**_"I bet you're not like this around your teammates." This comment earned the shark a glare that could stop a rhino. Kisame winced and decided to nibble on his smaller companion to ease away the awkwardness._**

**_"Ooooh yeah…." Sasuke whimpered as Kisame found his special spot. "Kiiisaaameee-kun….fuck me. I want you so much…"_**

**_"As you wish, Sas…" Kisame laid the young ninja down on his cloak and grabbed the lube bottle. Sasuke smiled dreamily as he took off his boxers and spread his legs as his boyfriend lubed up his fingers and throbbing cock._**

**_As Kisame rubbed his boyfriend's hole, the Uchiha ave a quiet cry as a wet finger pushed against his hidden entrance. Sasuke blushed, biting his lip as it entered him. Kisame pushed his finger deeper then added another quickly, hearing Sasuke gasp. "You like this don't you. Don't you want to feel more? Don't you want to feel me? Feel me inside you? Thrusting, pounding, throbbing..."_**

**_Sasuke blushed even more. "K-Kisame-kun! It feels so good!"_**

**_Kisame chuckled deeply. "Your ass feels so good around my fingers. It's like the first time all over again. I bet it will feel so fucking amazing around my cock..." he spread his fingers, loosening the tight hole. He added a third finger, stretching the hole further. The missing nin slowly made Sasuke's entrance wider, making sure that it would be able to handle his large dick. After a while, Kisame removed his fingers and kissed Sasuke's neck. "Are you ready Sas?" _**

**_Sasuke pulled Kisame into his arms and kissed him. "Y-yes...p-please enter me...I want to feel you inside me..." The Uchiha answered, his blush burning his cheeks. His body craved it and his heart wanted to be one with the one person who made his life worth living ever since his parents died._**

**_Kisame grinned and groped Sasuke's ass before gripping his lubed length. He guided it to Sasuke's tight ass and slowly pushed in. "Fuck...still so tight..."_**

**_Sasuke cried out, feeling the large length forcing his entrance wider. He clawed the back of his boyfriend, trying to keep in the urge to scream out in both pain and pleasure._**

**_"Yesss, you like that don't you" the shark growled into Sasuke's ear, his arousal throbbing as he saw the pleasure filled expression on the young ninja's face._**

**_Saliva ran down Sasuke's chin as he moaned loudly "Y-yes! Oh god...Kissy-kun!" he whimpered then gasped as Kisame's erection slid out then pounded back into him._**

**_"Fuck...Sasuke-koi...you're so tight!"_**

**_"Oh yes! FUCK ME! OH FUCK YES!" the Uchiha cried out again, his eyes widening as Kisame pushed his member in deeper. Kisame smirked as he pulled out of that tightness then slammed back in, releasing another groan. The shark pounded into his uke's slender body as Sasuke whimpered and moaned._**

**_"Kissy-kun!" Sasuke cried out as Kisame hit his prostate making him see stars. "Oh yes! Faster! S-shit!"_**

**_" You like how I'm pounding into your ass? You like how I'm making you scream for me?" Kisame whispered before he bit into the sharingan user's neck, sucking on the skin harshly, marking him for others to see._**

**_Sasuke's cheeks burned with arousal and the slight excitement that someone could see them fucking in the open. "Y-yes! P-please! Kissy-kun! I...I need more!" _**

**_He kissed Sasuke deeply, forcing his tongue into the other ninja's mouth. The Uchiha moaned around Kisame's tongue, shuddering. He cried out into Kisame's mouth with each harsh thrust into his body. Kisame leaned in and bit down on the skin of Sasuke's neck, wanting to make multiple marks of the young ninja's body._**

**_"F-fuck! I'm gonna cum...are you ready?" the missing nin grinned, panting slightly._**

**_Sasuke threw his head back and gripped the fabric of the cloak tightly. "Yes, yes! Oh kami, yes!" he couldn't hold back as Kisame rammed into his prostate with one harsh thrust. He cried out in pleasure, cumming on his stomach, chest, and a bit of his face._**

**_Kisame groaned as Sasuke's ass squeezed his cock, forcing the cum out of him. He released himself into Sasuke's tight tunnel, coating it with his essence. He panted hard, sweating, then grinned._**

**_"Shit that felt good to get a little relief with my little kitten." Kisame said after kissing his boyfriend on the nose._**

**_"Heheh…I bet you're happy you came out here today, aren't you, Kissy-koi?" Sasuke smiled up at his shark. "I wonder if we were too loud…"_**

**_"We?"_**

**_"Yes, we." Sasuke pressed a kiss against his lover's cheek. Kisame chuckled softly as he allowed his lover to fall asleep in his arms._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto was tapping the absent minded Uchiha on his cheek. "Why is your face all red?"

"That's none of your business, Naruto." Sasuke growled, partially ashamed that the idiot had caught him thinking inappropriate thoughts without even knowing. 'Shit, where is that bastard Kakashi when ya need him?!'

"Whatever weirdo." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone, Naruto." Sakura glared at said ninja. **_'YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD THERE'S LAWS THAT PROTECT IDIOTS LIKE YOU FROM GETTING BEAT THE FUCK DOWN, CHA!'_**

"Well I can't help that he's being a weirdo." Naruto defended himself. "Just because you got bitches on your dick all the time doesn't mean…"

'**_THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, CHA!_**' Sakura was close to punching the shit out of Naruto, when Kakashi showed up. "Kakashi-sensei! There you are! We were worried you wouldn't show up! You were later than usual today."

'**_You got lucky today, Naruto! Next time you're going to be 6 feet under, CHA!_**'

"Yeah…something came up…" Kakashi was reading his book as usual.

"What?" asked Naruto.

'Oh who gives a fuck.' thought Sasuke. 'I wonder what Kisame-sempai is doing…something better than hanging out with these bastards. He's with an organization doing something productive and I'm stuck here in Konoha with a bunch of idiots that drool over someone they barely even know. I wish Kisame-kun was here. Why couldn't he have stayed with me?'

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"It sure was a nice day wasn't it Sasuke-kun?" Kisame and Sasuke were sitting on the porch of an empty house staring at the beautiful sunset in front of them._**

**_"I suppose so, Kisame-sempai." Sasuke took a bite of his dango. "Kisame-san?"_**

**_"Hm?" Kisame stroked the side of his lover's face._**

**_"When do you think you could…I mean...when…" Sasuke blushed. He really hated to ask this of his boyfriend since he could easily be found under the right circumstances, especially in Konoha._**

**_"What is it, Kitten?" _**

**_"Do you think you could ever…" suddenly the ground became a little more interesting than it should be. "…I don't know…come and live with me…or maybe we could live here…together."_**

**_"Sasuke-koi…" Kisame had thought about this himself, but never had the nerve to talk to the Uchiha about it…that and because he had no clue how to leave the organization without being what Orochimaru was to the Akatsuki…a traitor, deserter, and potential threat. "I…I like the idea but you just can't leave a criminal organization without shit hitting the fan."_**

**_"Oh…" Sasuke sighed. "It was a nice thought though, Kisa-kun."_**

**_"Yes…yes it is." Kisame pulled the Uchiha into his lap and laid a kiss on his forehead._**

**_ENDFLASH BACK_**

"Hey, Sasuke-kun…are you alright?" Sasuke was once again brought out of his thought bubble, but time by Sakura. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…yeah…great…just great." Sasuke shook his head.

"Maybe you should go home, Sasuke." said Kakashi, still not looking up. "You look tired."

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed as he got up and walked off towards home. He was really out of it these days. His mind always wondered off to somewhere else. It used to be thoughts of how he was going to defeat his older brother, but now his mind wondered off to his brother's partner. He knew it was useless to throw aside any thoughts of his boyfriend, but he couldn't slack off his training either. He had to get stronger to defeat his elder brother, but when he was near or around his Kisa-kun or even thought of him, nothing mattered anymore. He liked to think that if he defeated Itachi, he and Kisame could leave their lives behind to live together…screw everything. 'I have to get stronger…for you Kisame-koi…I promise once I get stronger, I will kill Itachi and come back for you…'


End file.
